Standing Alone
by Coleyyy
Summary: After a misunderstanding, Shane and Nicole split up. Is it for the better, or for the worse? Will someone be left standing alone? (Shane Helms fic)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Shane...please let me explain...it's not what it looks like!" Nicole said as Shane walked in the room.

"Fuck that! I saw what happened!" He stated coldly.

"Shane, man...nothing happened!" Jeff piped in.

"Like I can trust you...I'll be around..." he said as he slammed the door behind him.

"Shit." Nicole said, putting her head in her hands.

Nicole, Shane, and Jeff were all best friends for a long time. Ever since Nicole moved to North Carolina, everything was great. Up until the point where they both started getting feelings for her. She liked Jeff, but just as a friend, so, she decided to go out with Shane. Shane had walked in on Nicole and Jeff in Nicole's room. They shared one innocent kiss, that led to problems. The night that the problems started, her whole world turned upside down.

Two years later

Nicole was now wrestling in the WWE. Her and Shane hadn't talked for two years. They had avoided each other since. She never bothered to talk to him about what really happened. Things were about to change.

Nicole was walking backward talking to Trish and when she turned around, BAM, she ran smack into somebody. They both fell over and the guy got up first. He didn't realize who he hit, so he offered a hand. She didn't look at him, but took it greatfully. He pulled her up and noticed who it was and quickly let go of her hand.

"Shane...ummm...sorry..." Nicole stated, looking at the floor.

"Yeah, me too..." he said. He missed her, but he didn't want to show it. They stood there in odd silence for a while.

"Umm...I should probably get going...I have a match..." Nicole said.

"Yeah...Ok, we'll see you around..."

"Yeah, around..." she stated coldly as she walked past him. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she talk to him?

She got to her locker room and slammed the door shut.

"Dude, chill out...what's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"Jesus...you scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry..." he shrugged.

"Whatever...where's Amy and Matt? We need to go over our match..."

"Woah, since when did you become Miss Let's-get-it-done-now?" Jeff said sarcastically.

"Since now. Where are they?" she said seriously.

"Nicole, our match isn't for another one and a half hours...plus, we've been over it a million times, what is with you?"

"Nothing..." she turned towards the door and opened it. "Nothing." she said as she walked out.

She stormed out of the locker room, needing someplace where nobody was at. She walked in various rooms, most had people in them, so she kept trying more. She opened a door and Shane was standing right there. She stood there for a minute and then took off. He went after her. He ran up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Shane, let go!" she said trying to get free.

"What's wrong with you?" he said, keeping his grip.

"Nothing...nothing...ok?"

"Right..."

"Shane. I haven't talked to you for two fucking years. What makes you think I want to talk to you now?" she said coldly. He stood there in shock and let go of her arm. He nodded and turned.

"Shane...God, wait...." she said as he turned back around. "I'm sorry...Look, I really am...it's just that it's been two years since either one of us has said a word to each other..."

"Yeah. I noticed...I really wanted to talk to you, I just didn't know how..."

"Yeah...that's kind of how I felt..."

"Look, Ummm...after RAW, do you want to maybe go talk somewhere?"

"Ummm..." she stated as her call phone rang. "Hold on just a sec." she picked up her cell phone. As Shane listened intently.

"Hey. No. Well, I was going to go somewhere...No. No. Ok. But I don't want to. No. Jared, God...why are you like this...I don't want to. Ugh...shit, whatever...." she said talking in her phone. She hung it up and looked at Shane.

"Ummm, I'm sorry, I uhh...I have plans..." she said blankly.

"Oh...was that your...." she cut him off.

"Boyfriend...yeah..."

It hit him like a ton of bricks. Boyfriend? It was too late....

"Oh...I see..." he finally said.

"Umm. Look, I'm really sorry, but maybe some other time?"

"Uh, yeah, sure...later." he said as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Jared...For the last time, me and Shane are just friends...forgive me...my God...I haven't talked to him in two ficking years!" she screamed at her boyfriend.

"Don't fucking raise your voice at me! And I told you that I didn't want to see you around other guys!"

"You don't run my life!" she said as he slapped her. She knew it was coming. She held her face and looked at him.

"What? You want more or something?" he said as he hit he again.

"Jared! Stop!" she sceamed in pain.

"What? No tears?" he said as he flung her up against the wall. She fell and he kicked her stomach and back repeatedly. He stopped after a while and left her laying there, like he did night after night. No one knew about it, except her, and she refused to tell anyone. She had tried to break it off with Jared many times, but he wouldn't let her.

The next day, Matt invited a bunch of people to his pool, just to hang out. Without thinking, Nicole went. She didn't dare get into her bathing suit, so she sat next to the pool and watched everyone having a good time. Shane walked up to her a few minutes later.

"Hey, how come you're not swimming? You used to love it."

"Yeah, well, things change...I'm just not that much into it anymore." she lied. She hated lying, especially to him.

"Oh...well, I'll keep you company then." he said, sitting down next to her.

"You really don't have to...yo should be having fun...I'm probably going to head out of here anyways..."

"No, I'm good...I heard you took a couple days off work...how come?"

"Oh, so I can heal...I mean...get some rest...tired ya know?"

"Heal?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"You said heal..."

"I meant rest..." she lied again.

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing Shane..." she stood up. "I'll talk to you later." she said as she started to walk out. Jeff saw her try to leave and jumped in front of her.

"Jeff, move..."

"No, why are you leaving?"

"Because I want to..."

"Nicole, you didn't change into your bathing suit once...what's going on?"

"Nothing...ok? Why won't y'all just leave me alone?"

"Because something's wrong...come here." He said as he took her hand and pulled her into the pool room.

"Ugh...what?"

"Look, talk to me now, we're alone..."

"No, I want to go home..." she said trying to get to the door, Jeff held her back.

"Is it Jared?" he asked. He'd met Jared a few times and didn't like him at all.

"What?"

"Is it Jared?" he repeated.

"No..."

"Put your bathing suit on."

"No...I didn't bring it.."

"Bullshit...it's in your bag."

She rolled her eyes. "Jeff...just let me go home."

"No, not until you tell me what's going on."

"Just leave me alone." she said.

"Ok, fine, but give me a hug first..." he said. She hugged him and he pressed on her back, she cringed and pulled away. "What happened to your back?"

"Nothing...why?"

"Because...let me see it..."

"No..."

"Nicole, I'm not asking you...turn around." he said as she turned around. He lifted her shirt up and saw a huge bruise on her back. He lifted up more and saw more bruises. "What the hell happened?"

"I...fell....down some steps..." she lied.

"Bull...I know when your lying...Did Jared do this to you?"

"No Jeff...Ok, just leave me alone..." she said as she took off.

"Shit, what am I going to do?" He asked himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"God...what I am gunna do? Jeff knows and he's probably going to tell Shane...shit...why did I fucking go to that stupid ass party..?" she thought to herself.

Back at the party

"Jeff...man what's up?" Shane asked him

"Nothin man...you?" he replied confused.

"Nothing, what was all that about?"

"All what?"

"Nicole, she just ran out..."

"Yeah...she has some shit goin on..."

"What kind of shit?" Shane asked concerned.

"Umm...I dunno man...I'm going to go...to her, uh...house...see what's bothering her...."

"Is something going on iwth you two that I should know about?"

"No...nothing..." he said as he left.

"Something IS going on, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it..." he said as he walked out the door.

Jeff drove the full thirty minutes to Nicole's house. He knocked on the door but no one answered. He noticed two cars in the driveway, one was hers, and one he never saw before.

"She's here...she has to be...her car's here..." He thought.

Jeff turned the doorknob, and to his surprise, it was unlocked. He walked in and didn't hear or see anything. He looked around a little more. He heard a faint jingly, it got louder, and Nicole's chiwahwah, Roxy, ran up to him and kissed him. He knelt down to pet her and heard a big bang. He heard the door to Nicole's room slam shut and he ran quietlu to the kitchen. When he heard the front door slam, he ran to Nicole's room. She was on the floor holding her stomach. Her wall was dented and she was bloody.

"Holy shit...Nicole...what happened?" Jeff asked as he aided to her.

"N-n-Nothing..." she stammered out.

"Bullshit...was that Jared?" he asked. She gave a simple nod. "Fuck...we need to get you to the hospital..." he said, picking her up.

"No...I'll be fine..." She said trying to keep her balance, but she fell, only to be caught by Jeff.

"Ok...Nicole...listen to me...we need to get this under control...if we don't do it now, he's going to keep doing this, and I'm going to beat the shit out of him...I might do it right now..."

"Jeff...no...just stay away from him and stay away from me..." she said, getting free from his grasp. She couldn't hold her balance, so she was caught, again, by Jeff.

"You didn't tell Shane did you?"

"Tell Shane what?" Shane asked, walking through the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nicole hid her face in Jeff's arms so Shane couldn't see her face.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing..." Jeff said, covering for Nicole.

"Don't lie...I know something's going on here..."

"No...everything's fine Shane..." Nicole said, head still buried.

"Nicole...look at me..." Shane stated.

She couldn't get out of this one, so she slowly lifted her head to reviel her dried bloody nose and lip and her brusied eye. The face Shane made, words could not describe.

"What the fuck happened???" He asked looking back and forth from Jeff to Nicole.

"I didn't do it!" Jeff said defending himself.

"Who did then? Nobody else seems to be in this room...and I doubt she did it to herself..." he snapped back.

"Shane...Jeff didn't do it..."

"Well, then who did? And where are they so I can go kill them?"

"Shane, don't worry about it ok...it's none of your business..."

"Fuck that! It is to my business...who did it?" he asked again.

"Jared." Jeff replied.

"JEFF!" she said punching his arm.

"Ow..what? He needs to know...."

"God...if I wanted HIM to know...I would have told him..." she said storming past Shane and out of her room.

"She is impossible!" Shane said going after her. Jeff stopped him.

"Dude, let me talk to her..."

Shane sighed, "Whatever..." he said as he plopped down on the bed.

Jeff ran after her and stopped her.

"Jeff let me go...please.."

"Nicole, what's wrong? Why can't you talk to him about anything?"

"Because..I just can't...ok?"

"No, not ok...tell me why..."

"Because it's none of his business..."

"Why is it mine then?"

"Because you are my best friend...he's not...he'll never be again..." she stated coldly.

"Why?"

"Because he obviously doesn't trust me..."

"Are you still on the thing from two years ago?"

"Yeah, truthfully, I am...Jeff...God, one stupid mistake and that's it..."

"Nicole, we both know that it was our fault..."

"It was one stupid kiss Jeff..."

"It was more than one stupid kiss..."

"What?"

"It meant alot to me...I don't know what you felt, but..."

"Jeff...stop...I don't care, I don't want to hear it...it ruined my relationship with Shane..." she cut in.

"I noticed..." he said, hanging his head down.

"Jeff...look...I've always seen you as more of a friend than anything else...that's all it's ever going to be..."

"Then tell me who you love..."

"I don't know who I love..." she lied.

"Yes you do..."

"Fine...you want to know? Fine, I'll tell you...I love Shane...ok? I love Shane."

"You do?"

"Yeah...I do."

"Why didn't you tell me this before Nicole?" Shane said coming through the doorway.

"Jesus...what?" she asked.

"You love me...?"

"It doesn't matter..."

"Yes it does...because I love you, and I always have and I always will."

She looked at him for a moment. "I don't care...whatever..." she said as she ran out the door into her car and took off.

A few months later, Jared was taken in and Nicole moved out of North Carolina. She kept in contact with Jeff, but never really spoke with Shane much. She didn't know why she didn't tell him she loved him, but, it was probably too late now...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two Years Later

Nicole got off of her plane and got into the lobby. Jeff was standing there with a big painting the said 'WELCOME BACK NICOLE'. She smiled and jumped on him.

"Good to see you too!" he smiled as they hugged.

"So...how's everything?"

He looked at her for a second. She'd changed so much. Her hair was shorter and all blonde, which wasn't like her at all. She got a little taller, maybe, an inch or two. She was tanner and so much prettier than he'd thought she'd be. "Better."

She laughed. "Right...you haven't lost your sense of humor I see..."

He laughed. "Nope, and I see you still have your sarcasum?

"Wouldn't leave home without it!" she said as they climbed in his car. They talked for a while.

"So, uh...how's...Shane?" she asked out of the blue.

"Don't tell me you haven't talked to him..."

"Well..."

"Oh my God..." he said. She laughed as he continued. "He's ok, I guess... I've seen him happier..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He found somebody...this chick named Hallie. I don't know...I personally don't like her..."

"Oh..." she said. "Is he happy?"

"Seems like it...boy oh boy is he going to be surprised to see you..."

"He's at your house?!?!"

"Jeeze...watch the ears woman...yeah, I told everyone I had a surprise for them and to wait at my house."

She smacked his arm and the car swerved. "Nicole! What? I thought you'd be happy!?!" he laughed.

"I hope I've told you how much I hate you..."

"Not recently...ok, here we are...home sweet home..."

"Not funny...I'm not going in..."

"Oh yes you are...put a smile on that face of yours, or I'll permanently attach one...with paint...now, come on..." he said pulling her out of the car. Before he opened the door, he said, "Remember...smile, be nice, and have fun." She just rolled her eyes as she walked in.

People just stood there in shock. Whispers were everywhere. Amy broke the silence.

"Nicole? Is that you?!?" she asked.

"The one and only..." she smiled slightly.

"Oh my God!" she ran up to her and hugged her. "Where have you been for the past two years?"

"Uhh...Florida actually..."

"When are you coming back to work?"

"Umm...pretty soon, as soon as I get settled...ya know.."

"Yeah...wow...we have to get together really soon...I missed you so much!"

"Missed you to Aimes..." she said, hugging her friend tightly.

Various people were coming up to her and hugging her, telling her how much they've missed her. She noticed Shane looking at her and she walked over to him.

"Hey..."

"Long time no see..."

"Yeah..." she laughed a little. "Ok...screw this long silence thingy...I'm way over that..." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. A couple moments passed by and she felt his arms wrap around her. "God, I should have called." she stated, still hugging him. "I missed you...alot..."

"I missed you too..." he said, letting go of her. "Umm...there's somebody I want you to meet..." he called her over. "Nicole, meet Hallie...my girlfriend..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Your..g-g-girlfriend?" she asked, a little shocked, even though Jeff had told her.

"Yeah...we met a year ago and we've been together since..." he said.

"Oh..."

"Hey..I'm Hallie, nice to meet you...." she said with a fake smile. She put her hand out for Nicole to shake it. Nicole looked at her for a minute before shaking her hand. She knew exactly why Jeff didn't like her. She was all fake...everything about her...fake. "Nicole...ditto..."

"What?" she asked.

"Nice to meet you too..." Nicole said.

"Yeah..." they glared at each other.

"Umm..Shane, it's a little crowded in here, wanna go somewhere more roomy?" she said touching his chest and feeling all over him. Nicole's body was aching with jealousy.

"Umm...But, Nicole just got here...I kind of wanted to spend a little time with her..."

"Shane...wouldn't you rather spend time with me...your girlfriend??" she asked, emphasizing the word 'girlfriend'.

"Hey...look...I'm sory to burst your bubble...but, I haven't talked to him in two years..." Nicole chimed in.

"I'm sorry, was I talking to you?"

"It doesn't matter...I was talking to you...and I suggest if you want to leave, then leave..."

She looked at her in shock. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

She turned back to Shane. "Shane, tell her not to talk to me like that..."

"Umm..."

"Yeah, Shane..please tell me..." Nicole said sarcastically.

"Umm...Nicole, I'll talk to you later ok?" Shane said, giving in.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"I'm going to go with her."

"Shane, I haven't seen you or talked to you for two years! You're just going to blow me off for some fake plastic barbie doll?" she screamed as the whole house fell silent. 'Why did I say that, I could slap myself...' she thought to herself.

"Excuse me Nicole, but don't think that by just showing up here like it was nothing, you can change my life! I don't appreciate you insulting my girlfriend like that...I'll be seeing you around..." he said as he took Hallie's hand and walked out the door. Nicole kicked the wall and stormed into the kitchen as Jeff followed her.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"It slipped..I didn't mean it...well, I did mean it...but I didn't mean to say it..." she said pacing around back and forth.

"Nicole...Shane's right...you can't just come back here and expect things to be normal, because they aren't...I hate to say this, but ever since you two broke up, everything in everyone's life that was close to both of you has been for shit lately...and when you left...everything kind of went back to normal...and all of a sudden you just show up..."

"Wait...ok, why are you putting this all on me? I thought we were like best friends?"

"Things change Nicole, alot of stuff has...you'll learn that soon enough..." he stated as he walked out of the kitchen.

She thought about everything, from what Shane said, to what Jeff said, and it all started to make sense. She ran up to Jeff and took his keys and ran out the door to his car. She hopped in and took off to find Shane. She drove up to his driveway and got out. She ran up to his door and knocked. About a minute later, Hallie answered.

"What could you possibly want?" she asked smartly.

"Look, I need to talk to Shane..."

"Umm...no..." she said as she started to close the door. Nicole wedged her foot to where she couldn't close it.

"I'm not playing around Hallie...let me in."

"Ugh..fine...make it quick...he's in the bedroom..." she said opening the door. Nicole walked past her and made her way to Shane's room. She knocked on the door and let herself in.

"Nicole...what the hell are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"We need to talk..."

"Well, yeah..."

"Shane...I'm sorry...sorry about everything, from the past four years to now...I'm sorry." she sighed.

"Nicole...it's..." she cut him off.

"No...it's not ok, because I've kept this inside me way too long and I need to tell you now, which I have no idea why it took me so long to realize it, I mean I knew I did, I just never told you, and I don't know why but..." she said as he cut her off.

"Just tell me."

"Ok...Shane...I love you...I always have, and I always will."

Hallie stood in the doorway, listening to this. "Oh, well, it sucks that he loves me doesn't it...right Shane?" He just stood there, shocked.

"Shane...right??" Hallie asked again.

"I-I-I;m sorry...Hallie, I don't love you...I love Nicole..." he finally said.

"WHAT?!?" she asked furious. "It takes one stupid girl from two years ago to ruin what we have?"

"Had." Shane corrected her.

"Oh my God! I cannot believe this!" she said.

"Well, believe it...I'm sorry Hallie..." Shane said as he walked over to Nicole and hugged her. "I love you so much."

Nicole fought back tears. "Shane, I love you too!"

"UGH!!" Hallie said as she stormed out of the house.

Nicole and Shane just laughed as they continued down the road of their lives. Blah, Blah, Blah...happy, sappy ending!!THE END!


End file.
